


Rescue Worker

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Role Reversal, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt: Paire, AU, "Save the paramedic, save the world"</p><p>Written for comment_fic on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Worker

Peter lay on the ground in pain wondering why he wasn't dead.

His answer came in the form of a smile on a blonde haired form standing over him. Saying, "You just can't stay out of trouble when I'm gone, can you Peter?"

As his body healed up, Peter stood, and he noticed that his attacker's body was crumpled onto the floor, tranquilizer dart still sticking out of his shoulder. Claire stood there in her tiny blue T-shirt and in her baggy camoflauge pants that rode low on her hips.

"What happened?" Peter asked, smiling crookedly and gratefully at her.

"That's Sylar," she said, "He's bad news. My parents and I have been tracking him. He can take people's powers, but he has to kill them to do it. If he got your easy-absorb power, he'd be pretty much unstoppable. We're talking end-of-the-world unstoppable."

"Wow, I had no idea I was that powerful," he said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You're not. But Sylar can see how things work.. Near perfect control of any power he gets."

"Oh," Peter said, deflated.

"But hey, it was good you were able to fight him off long enough."

"You mean long enough for you to show up and save my ass again?" Peter smiled.

"Exactly," she said, and leaned over to give him a little peck on the cheek before heading over to ready Sylar for the Company transport.

"You feel like maybe sticking around this time?" Peter said, running his hand on the spot on his face Claire's mouth had just touched.

She looked back at him, with a smile and a no. "More people to save, more bad guys to catch. You should go before my dad gets here - I'll tell him you ran away and I couldn't stop you."

"Noah won't believe that."

"But he'll pretend to," she said with a smirk, "He knows I have a soft spot for damsels in distress."

Peter sighed as he went over to the window and flew away. He was an idiot for falling for the daughter of Noah and Sandra Bennet, the two most feared hunters of specials in the hemisphere. But as much crap as Claire gave him, she had risked herself to save him time and time again. So she could bust his chops as much as she wanted. He knew what she wanted.

And thanks to their abilities, they would have all the time in the world to wait for it.


End file.
